The Rules of Love
by Emo Headphonez
Summary: When you finally get the man of your dreams...When does it all go wrong? This story probably has the most EMO ending ever. xD But read it, because it's awesome.:3


"You can't leave me, Lelouch!"

That's what he'd said to the Prince as he walked away, leaving his own soul shattered in the mud.

"You don't understand…I'll DIE!"

He seemed to roar that one, yet the male never turned around. He kept walking through the rain, letting Suzaku curl up on the dirt to cry like an infant.

So, this is what it's like to lose someone you love.

* * *

[Earlier that day.]

Suzaku couldn't have been happier. He and Lelouch were finally together…How could he be sad! Although…they'd had to keep their relationship a secret. Lelouch thought people would freak out if he and the Pilot were seen stealing a kiss or three outside the Academy. But whatever, the brunette didn't mind.

He didn't really mind anything, now that the Geass-user was his. Everything seemed to work out, so there was no need for worry.

Right?

At times, Suzaku wondered if the Prince would ever leave him. 'I can't think like that! Lelouch would never…He wouldn't tell me he loved me if he was just going to leave me.' The Knight reassured himself once, and the thought dissolved. But it kept reappearing, and green eyes started to show his worry.

Which, Lelouch had noticed, for it seemed that Suzaku wasn't getting much sleep lately. Those beautiful green eyes had become rather dull and tired, and that worried the raven-haired boy.

"Suzaku…Are you alright? You seem to be tired lately…" The brunette looked up from a book he'd been studying as Lelouch whispered. They were currently in the library, so quiet was a must.

"Eh? No, I'm fine. Just studying…" he yawned, and smiled. No, he wasn't tired. Just…too content for sleep. Reality was finally better than his dreams, or something like that. His smile dissolved when Lelouch frowned.

"Alright. Well, I have to go. There are things I need to take care of, so you stay here and I'll call later, okay?" Suzaku simply nodded as Lelouch walked off in a hurry. He was checking his phone…Someone must have texted him. "Hmph, odd.." the brunette sighed, but thought nothing of it as he turned back to his book. Tonight, he was going to give Lelouch the best kiss he could possibly give.

* * *

"What happened, C.C.? I tell you to take charge for three hours and already you've got the Black Knights in a fight?! I swear…" Lelouch hissed, putting on his Zero uniform. The text he'd gotten in the library was from the witch, saying the Black Knights were being attacked by a rogue group of Britannian soldiers and a Knightmare. Weird, yes, but obviously Zero was needed in order to boost the BK's moral.

C.C. looked up at Lelouch, yellow eyes dull. "This isn't my group to run. You need to stop spending time with that Suzaku boy so you can finish what you've started." The Prince hated her for saying that, but sighed as she continued.

"If your heart is too far into his, you won't be able to run the Black Knights. Therefore, everything you've strived to achieve will come back to kill you."

She was right, he had to admit. He loved Suzaku…But if he wanted this world to be changed for Nunally…Then he would have to block the brunette off from him.

"Fine, I understand. You certainly are a witch." He growled, walking off, C.C. following. Another night of fighting…oh joy.

* * *

So, he was going to break Suzaku's heart. Had that been the plan all along? The Knight didn't know that he was Zero…But that Knight was his only true foe. None of the others had as great of fighting skills as he. Lelouch sighed, putting regular clothes back on. This was going to kill them both…

"Lelouch! Glad you called. Sheesh, it's about time, where have you been?" Suzaku smiled, running up to the Geass-user. It was cold outside, and looked as if it were about to rain. But Lelouch had asked him to come to the Academy at midnight, and he'd obeyed without a second thought.

"We need to talk." The purple eyed male seemed sad, and Suzaku immediately hugged him. Why would he be so sad sounding? Something must have happened…

"Is Nunally ok? Are you hurt? Why are you sounding like that…?" the Knight loosed his hold on Lelouch so he could look him in the eyes…But Lelouch pushed the brunette away harshly.

And the words he spoke next brought him down.

"You filthy Eleven. Get your hands off of me. I don't love you…It was…" Lelouch paused, but turned and continued.

"It was all a lie."

And so Suzaku lay, curled up in the rain, totally filthy, crying his heart out.

* * *

No one found him until three days later, when Lloyd sent a random person to find him.

He was found dead.

His once tanned body was pale, eyes dull and lifeless.

Blood was literally everywhere, as he'd used the biggest knife in the house to mutilate his body in multiple places.

But the most disturbing thing?

The thing that sent Lelouch to a mental hospital for about two months?

Suzaku's heart.

He'd cut it out of his body, and scribbled Lelouch's name in his own blood.

_Lelouch. Take this; it's always been yours…_

* * *

[Wow, so emo. xD Anyway, rate, comment, review...Do your thing, FFer's! :3]


End file.
